Le piège
by Keina Snape
Summary: OS pour la fic SHADOW. Sans intéret si vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire...


OS pour l'histoire Shadow. Vous ne comprendez probablement pas ( ou en tout cas ça n'aura pas grand intéret ) si vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire originale.

**Le piège**

Il aurait dû le voir venir. La gamelle de poisson au milieu de la journée alors qu'il n'avait rien réclamé, la voix de l'Homme en Noir plus doucereuse que d'habitude, ce sourire sournois… oh oui, il aurait du reconnaître les symptômes de ce qui était déjà arrivé deux jours auparavant.

Un piège.

Naïvement, il avait trottiné jusqu'à la gamelle, ravi de ce repas impromptu ; mais à peine avait il plongé la truffe dedans qu'il avait vu l'ombre de l'Homme en Noir plonger vers lui. Avec des réflexes dignes du meilleur fauve, il avait bondi hors d'atteinte, droit vers l'escalier, mais un sort l'avait obligé à dévier sa trajectoire et il s'était retrouvé aculé dans le coin du laboratoire, l'ombre menaçante s'avançant vers lui avec un petit rire satisfait.

« Eh bien eh bien, on dirait que la bataille est perdue, chat sans malice ! » avait ricané l'homme.

Shadow avait plissé les yeux, sentant une colère sourde l'envahir devant l'expression supérieure du sorcier. L'homme leva sa baguette et en une fraction de seconde, le chat avait bondi de toute la force de muscles, visant la main de l'Homme en Noir.

Celui-ci poussa un glapissement de surprise très satisfaisant quand il lui arracha la baguette des mains, avant de s'enfuir comme un dératé jusque sous l'armoire la plus proche, la baguette entre les crocs.

Shadow aurait donné cher pour pouvoir rire, l'expression dans les yeux de l'homme quand il l'avait désarmé ; impayable ! Les jurons emplissaient la pièce, résonnant contre les murs de pierre ; oh oui, l'Homme en Noir était furieux !

Des pas se rapprochèrent et le visage crispé et rouge du Maître des Potions apparu sous l'armoire.

Le chat recula un peu plus, serrant bien fort la baguette entre ses mâchoire. Non, il ne l'aurait pas ! Pas question ! Il savait trop bien ce qui risquait de lui arriver si le sorcier mettait la main sur lui ! Le chat frissonna au souvenir de ce qui était arrivé deux jours auparavant. Plus jamais ça ! Quoique l'Homme en noir dise, il ne lui permettrait plus de…

« Accio baguette ! » lança soudain le sorcier.

Pendant une seconde, Shadow songea que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette incantation, l'homme aurait du avoir sa baguette pour la lancer, n'est ce pas ? Et la baguette était…

L'instant d'après, il se sentit traîné par le museau, ses dents toujours plantées dans le bâton, les yeux verts louchant pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Avant qu'il ait pu songer à lâcher la baguette, elle était dans les mains du sorcier et… lui avec.

Ce fût Shadow qui glapit cette fois tandis que l'Homme en Noir le soulevait par la peau du cou.

« Infernale bestiole, tu te croyais malin ? Voilà une leçon pour toi, ne jamais sous estimer un sorcier sans baguette ! Et maintenant… »

Le chat se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Non, hors de question, l'Homme n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il n'avait…

Une seconde plus tard, un nuage de poudre à l'odeur âcre l'entoura, le faisant éternuer sans qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Toussant, jurant sous les griffures du chat, l'Homme en Noir s'acharnait à lui ébouriffer le poil, frottant sans délicatesse pour que l'horrible produit s'infiltre dans sa fourrure, l'imprégnant de son horrible odeur.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'Homme le libéra enfin et le chat courut se cacher sous l'armoire, malheureux et dépité. Il lança un regard assassin vers le sorcier qui semblait aussi échevelé et épuisé que lui-même par la bataille. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, faisant disparaître la poudre de ses mains et de ses habits d'un rapide _tergeo_.

« Voilà » soupira-t-il. « Il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin d'en faire un tel massacre ! Et que tu le veuilles ou non, il faudra bien recommencer après-demain. Je finirai ce traitement anti-puces même si ce doit être sur ton cadavre, tiens-le toi pour dit ! »

Sous l'armoire, un chat passablement vexé et ébouriffé leva une patte pour se gratter frénétiquement le crâne.

Deux jours. Ca lui laisserait suffisamment de temps pour contaminer la splendide cape noire que l'Homme accrochait au mur, de même que ses robes et… subrepticement, le chat se glissa hors de l'armoire et vint s'approcher du fauteuil où le sorcier était toujours assis. Puis, sans prévenir, il sauta sur sa poitrine, se frottant délibérément contre ses vêtements.

L'homme poussa un grognement et l'attrapa par la peau du cou, son regard furieux.

Shadow cligna des yeux, laissant un léger ronron s'échapper de sa gorge. Les yeux noirs s'adoucirent légèrement, et après un instant d'hésitation, l'Homme le reposa sur lui. Le chat vint se lover contre sa poitrine, ronronnant tout à fait cette fois.

Le sorcier poussa un soupir, mais passa sa main dans sa fourrure qui empestait le produit.

« Sac à puces. » grogna t il.

Les yeux fermés, le chat sourit.


End file.
